The Fast and the Foodious
'The contestants are forced to travel to a fast food restaurant to buy a meal for a hungry host, with plenty of dangers along the way. Some contestants are annoyed by others' shenanigans, and one's rage at another reaches a breaking point. Old friends are run into, and one lucky intern manages to debut into the game. After an explosive argument, one contestant finds love in his teammate before his arch-nemesis is voted out. ' Plot The episode opens with the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits coming back from elimination. Nic is ecstatic due to being kissed by Chrissy before her departure, but then realizes that since she's gone, he has to "work his manly charms on the other ladies." He tries to flirt with Veronica, who rebuffs him. Meanwhile, the Hopalong Ralphcakes are watching TV in the cabin. Julia and Helga notice that Chrissy has been eliminated, and they - along with Arthur - mourn her loss for a variety of reasons. Puck and Wolfgang are sitting on the couch silently, not talking to each other, and Wolfgang asks Puck if he had anything to do with Wolfgang's German truffles disappearing. Puck denies that he had anything to do with it, but Wolfgang is skeptical, and bemoans the fact that Puck will never leave him alone in the confesional. Chelsey talks to Trey about what it's like being gay, and Trey begins to get annoyed at Chelsey's belief in gay stereotypes. After Flora walks over to Trey and begins an awkward conversation with him about hair and beaver dung, the contestants are called outside by Roz. Roz leads the contestants onto a boat, and they immediately begin sailing away from the island. She explains that the next challenge is to go to McDonald's and buy her a meal consisting of a Filet-O-Fish, a Caesar Salad, and a McFlurry, and says that the first tribe to bring the meal to her will win invincibility. While Flora is skeptical on how to get there, Roz suggests to drive, and the Ralphcakes find a large van. Puck shows Wolfgang his pet fish Versace, who doesn't seem to be alive, and Chelsey tells the team to focus and proclaims that she'll be the driver. Flora picks shotgun, with Helga and Julia in the middle seats, Trey in between Wolfgang and Arthur in the back, and Puck in the trunk. Puck is ecstatic to be in the trunk, and names the car the "Party Car(ty)." The Citrus Fruits also find a car, and Nic decides to be the driver, with Estrella reluctantly in the front seat with him. Layla sits in the back seat, far away from Veronica, and uses the time to apply a new facial cleanser she bought online. Meanwhile, while driving, the Ralphcakes are getting into disagreements. Chelsey attempts to find directions to the restaurant on her phone, but it was stolen by Arthur, who gives it back after a death threat, but it falls into Helga's hands instead. Once Chelsey finally gets it back, she realizes it has been disabled for 24 hours thanks to Arthur, who then worries about Chelsey's wrath. The Citrus Fruits get to McDonald's, and Nic decides to go inside as opposed to go through the drive-thru to see "hot chiquitas." Veronica follows him in, and the two see Gary working the cashier, who explains he got bored with interning for Roz and got a job at the restaurant. He decides to quit his job and come with the Citrus Fruits, and after a sighting of Hippo eating a McChicken, Gary quits and the three flee the restaurant. Layla, who has cucumbers over her eyes due to her facial treatment, and Estrella both are skeptical about Gary's appearance, but Nic drives away before they can say anything else. Right as the Citrus Fruits leave, the Ralphcakes' van pulls up at the drive-thru. After looking at the menu, Arthur decides he wants food, and Chelsey refuses, despite being hungry, on the grounds that too much stalling would cause them to lose the challenge. Puck continues to talk about Versace, and Wolfgang gets so angry that he throws Versace's bag into the street and a car runs over it, causing Puck to start weeping. Chelsey orders the food, but the person behind the speaker can't hear her, so after some intervention from an enraged Julia, the order is set. The other team members decide they want food too, and Flora starts to order food but then suffers from a panic attack, delaying the Ralphcakes even further. The team finally gets their food, and starts to head off but are delayed by Puck needing to go to the bathroom. Arthur comes with him to get some "Giant Macs," and the second he steps into the McDonald's, his watch beeps and he turns into Puber T. Puck and Arthur take a while to order, and are scolded by a mysterious voice. While the other Ralphcakes wait in the car for Puck and Arthur, Julia and Flora get into an argument about what music to play. Puck and Arthur return, with Puck making out with a certain ginger, who was revealed to be the voice in McDonald's. Casey sees Chelsey and instantly stops kissing Puck, instead running over to Chelsey and obsessing over her, which disappoints Puck. While driving back, Puck accidentally reveals that he did indeed eat Wolfgang's German truffles, and an enraged Wolfgang slaps him in the face. The Ralphcakes arrive back to Roz, where they discover that the Citrus Fruits have won the challenge and Gary has debuted into the game. Casey says goodbye to Chelsey and Puck and rides off in a pink motorcycle. Before the elimination ceremony, Trey talks to Puck and tells him to vote out Wolfgang, saying that Wolfgang can't be trusted. Right before elimination, Wolfgang is sitting on the beach alone. Helga walks up to him and asks him what he's doing there, and the two begin a conversation. Helga admits that it's hard being sarcastic and rude all the time, and Wolfgang says that he has a hard time making friends or talking to people due to his introversion. After a long chat, the two awkwardly kiss, which Helga seems to regret in the confessional. At the elimination ceremony, Puck is voted off. Although disappointed, he keeps his carefree attitude and says farewell to the others. He sees Casey on the Boat of Losers, and while Casey is initially angry that Chelsey didn't get voted out, she admits that Puck looks sexy in the moonlight and the two make out. Cast *Multiple McDonald's workers were heard, but it is unknown who voiced them.